Suledin
by Raicheda
Summary: There was once three children of Arlathan, close friends and always together; One day something happened and they were reborn into the modern world with their memories intact, the three, now siblings struggled with their Humanity, but to each they managed in their own way, sticking together through thick and thin, until... "Ir Abelas, Falon'Din enasal enaste... Ir Suledin Nadas"


**Suledin**  
A Dragon Age Fanfiction

A Raichedian Style Story

" **We started dying before the snow,  
And like the snow,  
We continued to fall."  
— Louise Erdrich, Tracks**

 **Prologue:** Then there was one

There were three of us, and we were just children when our world ended as we knew it.  
When we arrived, and began again, there were still three of us.  
Through trials, fear and hardships, there were always three of us.

The story is a famous one  
Now worshipped, now dismissed  
Rehearsed and trawled for meanings  
That may well not exist  
The demon at the story's heart  
The cuckoo in the nest  
Gives little of himself away  
Which is of course why you will stay  
In case he falters, should betray  
By whom or what possessed 

These are the facts of the matter  
These are the names in the case  
This is the story, the passion  
The time and the place

"Fenadhis Crysta, I'm Trying To Watch, Move Your Fat Ass"  
"It's not Fat, it's Muscle, Have you seen my car keys?"

The devil incarnate or-

"They're on the mantel, God you do this every time I want to watch a movie"

-his way of life  
His motives - they're all news 

"Damnit, They're not here, Ashara* Can I borrow your Katana?"

"What do you want my sword for-Oh right sorry, Yeah, They're in My Leather jacket, Be careful with my baby now okay"

 _The man inspires a thousand lies  
The lover takes his choice  
Remaining coldly in control  
Aware that sadly, on the whole  
It is the fool who bares his soul  
I'll give the Man a voice._

"Hey Christa, Heading out?"

"Yes Dinlaselan, I have work, And I'm running Late"

"Dareth Shiral Lethallan"

"Later"

14 years, it's been 14 Long years since we arrived in this world, we're not sure how, or why, I think we died but I can't be sure, one moment we were there then BANG we were here, three best friends reborn as triplets, memories fully intact.

Dinlaselan, My brother tries to keep as much of our former culture and what we were before, we don't make it easy for him, and he's frustrated, he wants to return but, we don't know how.

Ashara, My sister loves the technology here, and the music especially, well actually I think she's just got a crush on every mature, but young looking male celebrity out there, her current being.. urgh whats his name…. cliff… cliff something, Never mind, she also wishes to return though, if only for the luxury and the return of our selves.

And then theres me, Unlike my brother and sister who refused to part with their original names for their rebirthal, after a long debate and bouts of self loathing, I gave mine up, i rejected my old name, not of some misplaced sense of duty, or because forbid their be something I want to forget from my old life, no.

No, I… I chose to take on the new one because, I had no hope, because I wasn't me, and because I couldn't be ME… not like this.

Because, we're not ourselves, and I fear we never will be again.

The colours in this world are dim and dulled.  
The food is Bland and Salty.  
The Water Is gritty  
The Magic is Weaker than weak,  
it's barely even a whisper  
and then theres us,  
Once Proud, Young, Immortal Elvhen, and now,  
Now we are Round eared Graceless, crude humans  
And if we're lucky we may live to be 100 years here, And I am Hating,  
I have looked in the mirror everyday, And I am Haunted,  
I don't know how I know it but I do, I just know, that Elvhenan is gone…  
And I feel Hopeless

There were three of us, and we were just children when our world ended as we knew it.

And we were three, but that soon became one.

"Ir Abelas* Falon'Din enasal enaste*"

And I will always remember that day, that day when I returned to a house aflame. That day when I lost the last bit of elvhen in me, It was the day they died, and as three became one for the first time, I realised.

I don't want to die alone.

…

"Ir Suledin Nadas*"

But I am alone, Now I must Endure.


End file.
